Five Months Forever, Now, Sequel
by List Locked Lover
Summary: Time has gone on and things have changed and frankly, I almost wish they hadn't. Excruciating as it was, unbearable as it tended to be, I would give anything to return to the time where our deals had any worth. Where you were here, I was there, we were everywhere and everything. I want nothing more than to go back in time, to experience one more session of "Thirty Minutes For Five"


**So! I'm sure none of you expected me to actually make anything else, hunh? Well here I am. I just can't give up GhiraLink for the life of me. And this won't be the only one, either. Expect more.**

**Like I've been saying recently, I'll be moving to AO3 very soon. I'm just taking my time setting up. I'll probably update my FF every so often, but for the most part, I'll be all over there. I'll include links and all, just so nobody is lost. For now, I'm still here!**

**This can be considered as a first chapter or a_ very long_ prequel. **

**So please, do enjoy, and feel more than welcome to leave feedback!**

* * *

Many things on the surface were rather different than what the Skyloftian boy was used to. He had never seen trees grow so large and in such peculiar shapes and patterns, never having even dreamt of discovering that—what was it again? Sand? It had been a fascinating mystery when he had first been introduced to it, only to then become slightly frightful when it nearly enveloped his entire leg upon taking a step in it. Those rock-embodied mounds that occasionally spewed that red-orange hot substance… magma? Another wonder he had to learn not to come in contact with the hard way. Waterfalls so large had stunned him, as well as the enormous basin of water they spilled into. Perhaps those were the best benefit of his trip, or at least a reward that he could indulge in after days of over-bearing hard work; to be able to dive into that cool pool of refreshing water and soak his sore body, nothing could compare.

Yes, walking on solid ground that held no chance of falling off into the seemingly endless sky below was truly a remarkable feeling; the surface was a land of great promise. They had all been so excited to move into the new environment, and Link himself was unable to suppress a smile as he watched numerous Loftwings hastily dive down into an atmosphere they were unfamiliar with, carrying startled, yet amazed and mystified faces.

The children's squealing and laughing could be heard from the ground as they were taken down to their new home, though they weren't much different from the bewildered screams of everyone else. Each one was tremendously surprised by the new scenery, trying to take it all in before their speedy Loftwings could bring them to the forest floor. Groose, Cawlin, and Strich had all taken on the responsibilities of escorting Skyloft's inhabitants to the surface—not that it was troublesome, as none of them could replace the feeling of flying so quickly to such elevations, only to dive back down and once again view the world splayed out beneath them.

They were never sure what to expect of the new habitat they had taken on. Small changes would come by here and there, but for the most part, the only truly exciting things to happen were rain and the changing colors of leaves as the weather got cooler. It was obvious that not only the children were enjoying themselves, outside frolicking through a brittle blanket of varying colors, covering the ground, as the adults would just as well spend time kicking up a good pile of them as well. More of the elders took time studying the fascinating fallen leaves, lifting them up to cover the sun as they tried to figure out a pattern in the colors and shapes they all held in relation to each other.

None of them were able to get too far in their "studies," however, as they couldn't seem to find two leaves with the exact same colors and crevices. For now. They had all believed that this change of climate would be permanent, something in response to their moving down there.

Then the world grew cold.

Not even two months after they had relocated in a small plain near the Faron Woods had they all noticed that their light-layered clothing was failing to keep them from an oncoming chill. Soon, every leaf had fallen from most every tree, left with bare, brown skeletons of what they had once remembered. They began tailoring new clothes from the supplies they could find, trying to board up and insulate their barren, poorly crafted houses from the strong breezes that shook their frames. Soon, a new mystifying puzzle came to them in the middle of their frozen season.

Solidified cold falling from the sky.

While the villagers all seemed to cower back in their homes in fear, Link had at first attempted to assure them it was perfectly fine. He himself had never really seen that cold in much detail before, but seeing as he was the "Hero" of their village, he had no choice but to be the one to stand up to it. The moment he had lifted his head and arms outside, in the middle of that ever frightening display of a shower of frozen crystals, the children of the town had immediately wriggled out of their mothers' arms, running out to inspect the curious discovery they had witnessed.

They had eventually labeled the new discovery to be "snow."

Snow was rather popular around the "winter" time, a name given to the period between cool, mild weathered months. Children would find the most creative uses for it, though taking a particular liking to bunching it up and throwing it back and forth at one another. Their parents would watch from the doorway, smiling with a hint of relief that the previous terror had become something worth looking forward to, if only for the sake of their children's play.

And everything moved on.

The people adapted to the ever-changing environment, staying by their vow to make this new region their home. There was no reason for them to return to the sky, not when their heroes had gone through so much to carve out a safe haven for them to take residence in. Who were they to reject a gift from the Goddess, one she had worked so desperately to give them? There was no other choice; they would simply need to change their own ways instead.

As it was, the roles of the newly settled village were given out rather quickly compared to most, knowing they would need some sort of order if they were to last even a year down on the surface. Most of the older women and men stayed indoors during the winter, not fully trusting those white crystals of ice falling from the sky just yet. A few younger adults kept inside as well, having to take care of kids or simply regular housework while their respective spouse did their own work outdoors. The villagers that seemed to be just a bit more reliable, maybe with a bit more strength to them, were taken out in troops to the forest grounds to pick whatever they could—hunt, gather naturally growing food… anything and everything available to them.

Of course, Link was the first chosen to be sent on these expeditions. Not only did he know the lands like the back of his triforce-embedded hand, but he also seemed to have a way with how everything around there worked. He had been the one to originally take them all out first, showing them around the area, introducing them to the "locals," teaching them new ways to handle their surroundings in that certain region, everything. Coincidentally, people were more amazed at how much little lazy-Link had grown up instead of the actual content of the information he gave them and the extent that followed it.

Today was another dedicated to gathering, but the rules had been slightly changed.

Instead of the usual troop being brought out with Link and Groose both leading the way, everyone had spread out on their own assigned tasks, all having a good roundabout of the forest by now. Though the challenge of identifying everything through the winter modifications remained, everyone seemed to at least know the basic landscape, which was bound to help in _some_ way_._

By this time, everyone had already left on their respective directions, leaving Link to his first period of silence and peace in what felt to be years, though it had actually only been a few days. He did enjoy the company he had most of the day, but at times he found it to be a little much to take in after so long. In fact, these were probably the moments he enjoyed most, the ones to himself, the ones where he could calm down and simply _think_ without interruption. He relished in having this wood to himself, where there were no children to pester him, no adults to plead on him for help, no elders cooing over him, and he could be at peace for just a moment.

At some points, it reminded him of his adventuring days when he came down to the surface by falling from the sky with the intention of saving the world in all his heroic might. Sometimes he would admit to how much he missed those days, where he was as free as the wind, able to do whatever he wanted on the land below the clouds, learning new skills, meeting new people (animals, robots…), seeing new things… it was all something he was sure he would miss. Why, if he had the chance to get back into action like he once was, he wouldn't hesitate to take it for a minute, he was sure—as long as the fate of the world was not at stake again. He could do without that part just fine.

It was the actual essence of adventure and danger and the simple _thrill_ of it all that sparked his adrenaline to run like mad.

Link's body had simply grown accustomed to the feeling of running about new lands, pressuring itself past its strongest point for far too long. He yearned to return to a world of excitement, of adventure and mystery; it was where he belonged. However, the people of former Skyloft needed him here, and he couldn't simply run off to have his own fun in danger recklessly. Not to mention he also had no set destination or purpose to be working, nor did he even have an enemy to fight… this was where he belonged now.

Though it didn't mean he was particularly upset with his life in the village—far from it. Of course he was happy living where he was with the people there, there was no reason he shouldn't. By now, most rivalries or grudges between any of the townspeople had cooled down as they all banded together to work at the foundation of their new lives on the surface. Things were calm. There was nothing more to fear than survival itself, and Link was sure they would be able to make it through that. Everything was fine the way it was already, yet still, the longing feeling remained right past his ribs.

For now, the air was cool over his skin, the snow covered ground was soft against his tired feet, and the sun's overwhelming brightness was covered by the clouds to help his eyes. He had long since put his sword to rest, yet that didn't mean that he gave up the life of a swordsman so easily; it was just not as actively pursued and necessary as it once was. There was nothing more in the forest that needed direct slaying by his hand any longer—though he kept a nice knife on him most of the time in case any actual threat came to be, or if any plants needed to be cut down.

Probably one of the best things that came out of this whole ordeal was his ability to relax, now. There was no more worrying that something might pop out of no where and attack him from any end, nor did Link have to look out for hidden traps or puzzles. Ever since the darkness had fled the land, Faron Woods had been so much… quieter. Peaceful and serene. The grunts and battle commands of bokoblins in the area had all faded away, as well as the squawks of offending birds and chu-chus snapping around.

He no longer had to keep on guard for anything to attack him, didn't have to constantly keep his sword unsheathed and ready for battle at all times. Link had quickly accustomed to the quiet, however. He enjoyed it, embraced it, even, as it was a characteristic of the forest he had yet to have at hand before, one that reminded him of that same gentle silence from his home. It was as if, slowly and slowly, these woods were _truly_ becoming his home…

He also had to give a bit of credit to the scene itself before him that accompanied by the lack of noise put him at an immediate calm. White snow without blemish lined the paths they had sifted out, almost like little clouds bordering his feet to add to the familiar feeling he once had in Skyloft. That simple, plain, pure white that stretched on and on through the forest, covering the trees, frosting over mushrooms, embracing trails of bright red…

But that red had never been there before.

Though the forest was just what it was, a forest, everything still had its place. The trees never moved, the rivers never changed course, and the paths never turned. After a while, the people had become just as accustomed to it as they had been originally to Skyloft, calling it their home, working their ways around adeptly and knowingly. Whenever the occurrence did come where something was to change or to enter into their familiar abode—like the snow, the switching of seasons they would soon be able to predict—they were usually approached cautiously and almost hesitantly, nearly fearing any modification to their organized, mapped out lifestyle.

Having become to well used to everything as they currently were, it went without saying that any modification at all was quickly noticed. They had filled a small pond of peacefulness and order so dexterous that even the confusing, ever changing wood even found a place. It was just like a pond, Link imagined, always so calm and still and right. However, as soon as something as small as a pebble were to invade just the surface of the water, ripples were sent out from beneath it, disrupting the tranquility and concord all about the entire area. But soon enough, as it was, the water would still once again, only now including in its appearance the small rock that has also become part of its routine. Like this, a route would soon be carved to work around this change, finding a way to help still their slightly rustled alignment back into place. The forest's configuration and arrangement played a large part in this.

Link stopped in his tracks, brows slowly raising at the all too familiar sight of what could only be undeniably splatters of blood having been trampled right through the snow. And now that he took a closer look past the colors alone, the entire _trail_ was a wreck, as if someone had beaten and dragged a bloody corpse through the entire forest—which was just what he instinctively feared. But there was no one that could be out in this area, he attempted reminding himself, walking off the originally carved out path they had made and beside the road of scarlet instead. None of the normal villagers ever dared to leave the town, and no one else ever took this area under maintenance besides himself.

"… kids…" he vaguely mumbled to no one in particular, having convinced himself that it must have been one of the more adventurous children deciding to take on a bit of action—they were always like this. But in that case, _why_ was there so much blood for little fun and games? Unless they had gotten into trouble? If they were bleeding _this_ much then…

"Anyone out here?" By now, his curiosity had heightened more towards concern. Laws and rules were made to be followed, but none of the villagers could say anything of a rejection to those sweet faces, young and bright and so full of life.

This world was much larger than what they were used to, and they were no longer alone. If only they'd seen half of what Link had experienced, the monsters—no, the _people_ he had to face. Those creatures were hardly sentient, manifested evil he had no care to slice right through. Even so, there were _others_ that he had faced just as well. Others that could feel. Others that could think, that had opinions, emotions, that _lived_.

This land was not theirs alone. There were dangers lurking around every corner, hiding behind the bright façades most of the people tried to pass off to work against complaining for the land they'd left behind. While it was true the majority of them greatly missed their original home, they were all well aware that dwelling on it should only end in unnecessary yearning to return. This was where they lived now, this world where caution was made out to be as essential as oxygen to get by.

Where bravery from one could serve as protection to all.

"Who's out here?" The crimson walkway didn't seem to end, winding between trees and rocks with a barely definite path at all. Link could only follow it while receiving no answer to the questions he repeatedly called out, yet always hoping that at some point somebody would respond.

Every step further made his stomach churn, and after a while, he had to hold a hand over his mouth and close his eyes for just a minute. It was impossible for anyone to survive with this much loss of blood, yet here the trail went, onwards and onwards, spinning and growing. This only made the trip all the more worrisome, trying not to imagine just who, who, who it could have been, and what body he would have to bring back.

Link had been a warrior for a while now. The things he had seen and done, people could not even begin to imagine. Sights so gruesome and disturbing, any of the villagers would have fainted upon seeing. People losing family, befriending those who he knew would dissolve as soon as he stepped away, monsters that fought without restraint, men who lacked all mercy. However, never before had it involved any humans besides Zelda and Impa, both also having their own enormous deals of scarring and pain.

But that was destiny.

There was no reason for what he was experiencing now, no reason at all for the amount of life being drained before his eyes as it led him up the stairs of the abandoned temple (Karane had eagerly suggested they work to one day rebuild and polish it, though Strich would have absolutely none of that, not while those spider webs and cocoons were all still alive and active. If only he knew, Link thought).

At the entrance, the red darkened, making a quick gradient into black muck. Handprints that looked like they were made of charcoal smacked along the stone walls once he entered, the now murky, suspiciously colored river he had walked alongside impossible to follow without stepping in. He couldn't help but to give up in avoiding it, seeing as if he were to leave it now, he'd have his own set of scarlet and ebony prints, something he would give anything not to see.

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had visited the dungeon-like space of presumed worship. Groose had insisted Link show him every bit of Faron possible, with Pipit, Karane, Cawlin, and Strich all tagging along to tour the run down ruins. That being said, no one made it long enough through the eerie quiet and darkness of it before they unanimously voted on retreat, claiming they had seen plenty enough and could understand Link's reasoning behind keeping the area blocked off.

"Kukiel! Gully!"

The trail was less solid in pattern, now, looking more like someone had been dragged rather than the smooth marks before that looked like a full swipe of a paintbrush. Or maybe it was just like that, and this was that tip where the substance had dried.

"—Keet? Kina!"

Even the green rope that had connected two sides of the final room was dyed like obsidian and upon further inspection, Link noted, still wet. He could still make his way just as well across the vine, though—he'd done it many times before, after all.

His hair stood on end.

He'd done this _many_ times before.

The door into the main chamber before the fountain was slightly ajar and splattered with black fingerprints and marks.

When he had brought their troop into the lair, Link had the lingering fear in the back of his mind that they may make it here. His mind had already scripted and choreographed the entire scene—Karane excitedly asking to see the fountain, and with Pipit staring him down, unable to say no. Despite this, he would try, telling them it was sacred ground and only for the goddess and any other holy legend to access. She would be upset, but Groose would promise the "little lady" to go as close as they could, and before Link could stop them, they'd enter that room. The room he himself had tainted. The room where the most unholy of acts had taken place in between his duties. The room that still to this day was dyed bright, bright red.

The room where upon entering, he was never alone.

Even now.

* * *

**Every review is a spark of motivation. Even if you don't feel like giving one of those, a fav or follow is just as splendid. Insert corny and overused "fill my heart with rainbows" line here. **

**This is a two chapter fic. Meaning next update will be, frankly, really fucking long. Because I hate posting individual chapters. Because that's boring. So bear with me and my tendencies to take a while! I'll try my best to make it worth the wait.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
